Poles and Ghosts
by whatdoyouwantfromme16
Summary: The gang is back after 5 years but where is Mai? Oh no Mai why did you become this? Will the gang be able to save her in time? Tune in to see
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO THIS WILL BE MY FIRST STORY NOW THAT I HAVE PASSED MY ENGLISH COMPETENCY EXAM AND SOME THINGS IN THIS WILL SEEM OOC SO PLEASE JUST BEAR WITH ME THROUGH IT. SO R &R PLEASE**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 1: Guess Who's back

Mai POV.

Beep, beep, beep, beep. I hear as my alarm goes off telling me to get up.

"Ugh, I can't believe that it's already 7 am, and to think I only got off work a 2" I say to myself as I start to get up and get ready for the day.

I look to the calendar, "Damn five years already so much has changed since then" I once again say aloud to myself.

'Man so much has happened since _he_ left, I mean none of us from SPR actually kept in contact I got my GED and started for a medical degree at Todai so I do sometimes still see Yasu but I doubt he would recognize me now. I mean I actually have a figure now… and a fairly nice one at that I mean I wouldn't be able to work where I did without a bombshell body, so essentially I really filled out, but I also changed my hair colour to a deep red and it now falls just past my shoulders, plus I now wear some heavy makeup as well.

I finish getting ready and head out to school and grab my work stuff for after.

~~~~~~Timeskip to After School in the Todai Library~~~~~~~~~

No POV.

"Hey man thats super cool so you are actually going to be able to put your degree to use now huh Yasu?" I hear a voice say.

"Well I mean I guess if I take the job that is" Yasu replied.

"Well why wouldn't you man?" Yasu's friend asked him "It's totally in your field? Plus a job with your old boss that sounds perfect to me."

"Well you see my old boss is pretty great but he did a couple of things that would raise some questions but you are right about actually being able to use my degree in a practical field sense, I almost want to take the job for that reason." Yasu replied.

"Well then what's stopping you?" the friend asked.

"He said that he had no idea where is old assistant went, and he asked me but I honestly have no clue either" Yasu said.

"Well what was the assistant's name?" he asked

"Mai Taniyama" Yasu told him.

"Wait Taniyama?No that can't be right" the voice says.

"Why do you know anything?" Yasu asks.

"Well you know that super popular strip club that everyone says is haunted?" the voice asks.

"Yeah, why?" Yasu inquires.

"Well my brother is a part time bouncer there and he says that the most popular stripper there, Sakura, well her real name is Mai Taniyama and that she is only 21 but she has been working there since she was like 16 and they only let her work there since she was an adult on paper from being abdicated" he told Yasu

"Wow well the Mai that I know definitely would not be a stripper, she has always been a sweet and innocent pretty thing" Yasu replied.

I decided to leave the library then and head off to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip To Mai At Work~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Third person POV.

"So Naru remind me why were at a strip club again?" Bou-san asked

"This is the place where our next case is going to take place so I thought that we should see it at its peak amount of business hence why we are here on a friday night" Naru said with a condescending tone.

"Isn't this not quite ethically right though big boss?" Yasu asked.

"No we need to see how the possible ghost reacts in its natural environment, plus Lin and I already set up our thermographic cameras with their security system which is everywhere but the bathrooms" Naru replied.

"But Naru we still are looking at girls take their clothes off and I am not too sure how happy Ayako will be if she knew about it" Takigawa said.

"I told Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki about it and asked them to join us but they both declined and said that they wouldn't be comfortable working around this and I relented because Father Brown was also quite uncomfortable with this situation as well" Naru replied.

"Hey big boss? I heard a couple rumours about this place and one of them included Mai, working here as one of the most popular strippers with the stage name Sakura" Yasu told Takigawa and Naru.

"Our precious little Mai would never work somewhere like this she is much to innocent and pure" Bou-san burst out voice full of emotion.

"Well good Yasu what else did you hear about this place in the rumours?" Naru asked seemingly curious.

"Oh just about the typical haunting things you know: cold spots, things going missing, lights and windows randomly breaking, the power randomly going off, but here's the weirdest thing when people go for private lap dances in the third stall they seemingly get possessed and try to rape the girl giving them a lap dance" Yasu replied with a dark tilt to his normally carefree tone.

"That's everything the client talked about as well" Naru said.

"Now everyone get ready for a ride through sin and desire that you won't forget I give you the lovely ladies of pure blossoms" An announcer said as loud pounding music played throughout the club and lights started to change colour and flash.

That's the moment 'Sakura' stepped to the middle pole right in front of the ghost hunting trio.

She had fire red hair, pale creamy skin heavy red and orange eye makeup bright red lipstick and was wearing: what seemed to be like a red bodysuit that had rings all throughout the the center and back.

She gasped when she saw them as though she knew them, but quickly shook it off and started to dance skillfully grinding her hips and giving the three men a sultry smile while making eye contact with the handsome blue eyed one and her expression almost dropped but she somehow managed not to falter

"Yasu you said that you heard a rumour about Mai working here… well I am positive that it's true" Naru said sounding almost annoyed.

"We are conducting interviews here tomorrow before the club opens I think that everyone will need to be here" he continued.

"Wait Naru how are you so sure?" Takigawa asked.

"Just wait until tomorrow and keep your eyes out for anything suspicious" was all Naru said in reply.

The rest of the night went without incident and when the club was closing the trio went their separate ways thinking and almost dreading tomorrow for if one of the strippers was Mai they would be reunited but they were almost positive but they knew that it wouldn't be the same anymore.

 **A/N:OKAY SO THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED IT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.**

 **~WHATDOYOUWANTFROMME16**


	2. What is Happening

**A/N: SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2 FOR YA'LL AND I WAS THINKING OF MAKING A COUPLE PATHS FOR THIS STORY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THAT IDEA IN THE REVIEWS ANYWAYS ENJOY AND R &R.**

Chapter 2: This Isn't Awkward Right?

Mai POV.

'Oh god he know it's me, what was he even doing here? Naru would never come to a strip club' I thought to myself as I was getting ready to leave the club.

"Yo everyone we have a really quick staff meeting before you all go home" My boss Kisame yelled over the speaker system.

"Ugh I just wanna go home" one of the other girls Camillia I think her name was.

'Kinda sucks how we aren't very close here we all address each other by our stage names' I thought as I know headed into the main club with all my stuff.

"Okay so you all know how there has been some pretty creepy stuff going on around here and you guys were getting pretty worried so I hired some ghost hunting company to take a look so I need everyone here all day tomorrow for interviews and yes you will be paid for it. No exceptions unless you are dying and in the hospital understand?" Kisame said in her serious voice. "Oh as well you will have to tell them your real name and stage name."

"Yes we almost get free pay for just coming in and waiting around all day for some interviews!" One of the girls cheered.

"Sakura I need to see in my office" Kisame yelled.

"Coming" I replied.

"Now I understand that you have school tomorrow but you have to be here just bring your school work and you can do it in here I don't wanna see you not get your degree just because you had to miss some school for a work thing understand?" Kisame asked me.

"Yes ma'am" I replied.

"Man you are so young and so troubled by the world you need a prince charming to come and save you kid plus you're the youngest girl here and been working here the longest. You understand me find someone to help you" Kisame told me while patting me on the top of the head.

"Hey I am not some little kid I can take care of myself" I replied rather defiantly.

"I know kiddo I just wish you didn't have to be so independent it gets lonely taking care of yourself after a while. Now go home get some sleep and be here for 11am with your school stuff" She told me.

"See you tomorrow" I said as I was leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to Just before the interviews~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No POV.

"Hello everyone I am Kazuya Shibuya I am the CEO of SPR and these are my associates; a monk named Takigawa Houshou, a shrine maiden called Matsuzaki Ayako, Father Brown,

Osamu Yasuhara as a researcher and finally my assitant Lin Kojou." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Now these interviews are very straight forward you will tell me your name both stage and real and as well as age and how long you have been working here and any experiences that could be considered supernatural." He said with certainty and retreated into one of the back rooms

"Okay girls you heard the man let's have Sakura go first because she actually has stuff that she has to do today and then we can go by number order got it?" Kisame said to the small group of strippers.

Mai POV.

'Damn I was really hoping that I would be able to go last, oh well'.

I approached the back room I saw the ghost hunting team go into earlier.

Knock Knock. I took a deep breath.

"Enter" I heard Shibuya's voice say.

I open the door and see everyone staring at me as I walk into the room.

"Sit down" he tells me in his commanding voice.

"Yes of course Shibuya-san." I say as I approach the chair opposite of him and Lin.

He looks to the others. "Didn't I give you jobs to do?" he asks quite icily.

The others all grumble and groan but leave the room nonetheless.

"Name?"

"Sakura the clubs feature dancer" I answer automatically.

"And your legal name?" Shibuya asked sounding quite annoyed.

"Taniyama Mai, age 21 and I have been working here for 4 ½ years" I tell him all at once just wanting to get out of this interview as fast as possible.

" I see and what experiences have you experienced while you have been here that could be considered supernatural?" He asked I was quite shocked by his level of professionalism but answered his question anyways not letting emotion get the best of me.

"I think I was the first of the girls who was giving a private lap dance in the far back booth when the man all of a sudden grabbed my hips rather roughly and said in a quite demanding tone " _you are going to be mine in every way"_ as he started to attempt to grope me violently so I called for a bouncer who came and threw him out. This has happened to me personally 9 times, I don't really like to give lap dances anymore unless the client is willing to pay a lot, to avoid this occurrence." I tell him very honestly.

"Thank-you that concludes the formal interview, but I do still have a lot to say to you Mai, so don't think that you are getting out of this room easily." He told me threateningly.

"I am sorry but I have things I need to do and places to go maybe when we both aren't so busy we could talk. Goodbye Shibuya-san" I said while getting up and heading to the door.

"Mai, don't think that this is even close to being over" Shibuya-san said to me.

I turned around "I don't see how any of this could be relevant to the case, as far as I am concerned I only know you people through this investigation and our relations will end there" I said in a very cold tone as I finally walked out the door.

"Hey Camilia your up" I tell the tall black haired girl waiting by the door.

I grab my bag and head for Kisame's office to study in until tonights show. Surprisingly no one disturbs me but I still felt a chill and like someone was watching me, but I just ignored it thinking it was just the cameras or I was just being paranoid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to 1 hour until the Show Starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sakura you should start getting ready it's only an hour until show time" Kisame says to me as she walks into her office.

"Okay just give me a minute to pack everything up" I tell her as I stand and stretch.

"Sure thing" is her reply.

I gather up my things and make my way to the dressing rooms trying to avoid any SPR members. I am almost at the dressing rooms when the hallway suddenly gets very cold. 'Don't panic its cant be anything too bad besides it's always chilly in this hallway' I think to myself, trying to rationalize whats going on.

I feel a cold arm wrap around my waist, and I hear the same voice as I did when I was giving lap dances right in my ear.

"You are most definitely going to be mine" the chilling voice told me, and then the world went black as I passed out.

 **A/N: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG I HAVE BEEN WORKING A LOT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND WOULD LEAVE A REVIEW.**


End file.
